


Moving Dean

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Life With Dean [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Time for the next step.  Apartment hunting and finding and the relationship progressing.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Life With Dean [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Moving Dean

The bathroom was gorgeous. Brand new with a standing shower separate from the whirlpool tub. “Oh, I’m doing you in that one first.” Dean said as he passed her on the way back out into the master bedroom. 

“Which one, the tub or the shower?” She turned towards him.

“Tub.”

“I haven’t decided if I like it yet.” She laughed as she followed. 

“Nice size.” He nodded approvingly. “Higher floor and a sweet view.” He stood for a moment gazing out the window to the complex overlooking the pool and wooded area nearby. “Doing you in that too.” He said absently. 

“I guess you like it here?”

He looked down at her with a fond grin. “I do.” He took her hand, “You’re not sure?”

She smiled and leaned against him. “Let’s go see the kitchen again.”

He took her hand and led her out the way they came. Stopping next to the island and Dean looked over his shoulder at the showing agent that was by the door, occupied on their phone. 

“What are you—“ Dean suddenly picked her up and dropped her on the counter. Pushing himself between her knees, he put his forehead to hers. 

“Perfect height.” His lips curled into a Cheshire grin.

“Oh my god.” She gasped. “You’re impossible.”

“So many plans for us here,” Dean murmured against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “So we’ve established that you are more than willing to fuck me here. But can you LIVE with me here.”

Standing upright, Dean let his gaze sweep around. First over her shoulder at the kitchen with its cherry finished cabinets and so much space to cook. From the large patio doors leading to a private deck, to the hallway with two bedrooms and two full baths. He glanced at the doorway and the short hallway beyond to the master bedroom with its own full bath. A large open living room spread out behind him. “Yeah. I can.” He leaned in to kiss her softly. “I really can.” 

She took a deep breath and smiled. “For the record, I’d live with you in a cardboard box. But this is much nicer.”

His green eyes shone with excitement and happiness. “We’ll take it!” Dean called, sweeping her back onto her feet.

The next weeks were a whirlwind of continuing to work from home, packing, and random intervals of a progressively more nervous Dean. He tried to hide it but every so often she’d catch him staring off into space. One time he was literally sitting still, his arms elbow-deep in a box he was packing. She’d gently nudged him back to the present and when he blinked stupidly up at her, she asked the question she dreaded hearing the answer.

“Second thoughts?”

He tilted his head, seeming to come fully back into himself. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Heart bleeding, she knelt next to him, “Look, if you don’t want to do this, tell me. Do it now before we’re so tangled up it’s harder,” she swallowed a lump in her throat, “and more painful to get out.”

“No.”

Now it was her turn to blink stupidly. “No what?”

“No, I’m not changing my mind. I just…” He moved so fast she didn’t register it until she was crushed to his chest. “Please don’t think that. I want this. I want you. I want to live with you. I want a life with you.” He grabbed her shoulders and put her at arm’s length. 

“Dean, I-“

“I’m sorry, this is a whole new thing for me. I’ve never shared my life with anyone before. It’s a big step and I guess it’s just landing on me right now.”

“Do you want to hold off?” She was too relieved to worry about a delay. Dean was still in. 

“Not at all. My life has been held off on for too long.” He pulled her forward again and kissed her. Placing his hands on either side of her head, holding her firmly to his lips. 

Her hands gripped his biceps, the firm muscles beneath not totally escaping her attention, she responded. She returned his kiss, trying to convey her love and reassurance in that one act. “I love you.” She told him the second they parted.

“I love you. So. So. Much.” He sighed.

He seemed to be much more relaxed after that. And they moved into their new apartment with minimal issues. The biggest fuss was convincing Dean to use a moving company. At least until he tried to dismantle his bedroom set (now _their_ bedroom set) and quickly frustrated. “Give me an engine to rebuild any day,” he’d grumbled. 

The first night, they decided to drive around and explore their new area. They drove for hours, chatting and listening to Dean wail along with the radio. Anyone could tell that one of Dean’s favorite places was behind the wheel of his car. 

Then, Dean unexpectedly pulled into a dark department store parking lot. The large lot so bathed in darkness, the Impala was practically invisible unless someone were to drive right up on it.

She glanced over at his profile, “What’re we doing here babe?”

“C’mere.”

She slid over against his side, sighing happily as he draped a solid arm over her shoulders. They sat in silence for a few minutes. “You never ask about my life before this. Before us.” She felt him turn to look at her. “And whether that’s been a conscious decision or not, it has made things a lot easier on me. I’m extremely grateful for that. For you.”

She tilted her head up to brush her lips against his jaw. “As long as there isn’t a secret wife or a whole raft of children out there, I’m ok.”

“Nope,” he chuckled. Then he tightened his arm around her in a hug. “I never had much practice at…getting everything out in the open. It’s not the Winchester Way.” His voice dripped with sadness and bitterness. “I’m so sorry for upsetting you just before the move. I still can’t explain what happened to me that night.” He kissed her forehead before continuing, “I didn’t have a lot of...normal, growing up. Anything that resembled normal were practically stolen. I had to risk a beating from my old man just to go to an arcade.”

“Did you get away with it?”

A heavy sigh. “We paid dearly for it.”

“We?”

“My brother and I.” He fell back into his silence. 

She had an idea. “So you didn’t get to experience heavy make-out sessions in some darkened parking lot?”

His hand rubbed her shoulder softly, “I...not really no.” A short chuckle. “Not in the front. Not as a kid…”

Her lips were on his just as he turned to fully wrap his arms around her and twisting his body to press her back into the seat. Of course there had been action in Baby, but as an adult. And always in the back, even if it started in the front. This was new territory, and the thrill that ran through Dean was just as new. He shrugged out of his jacket, then practically dragged her back onto his lap. She moaned as he did and his cock began to swell. He grunted in pain as she brushed her hand over the painful bulge. “H-hold on,” he stammered, “it’s bent.” He released her to straighten his body. He began to slide his hand down below the waist of his jeans when she stopped him.

“Let me.”

Wordless, he watched in almost teenaged wonder while she slid her hand down his stomach, beneath the denim to wrap her hand around his swelling member. His eyes widened and a deeply pleasured “Ohhhh,” spilled from his lips as she adjusted him to a much more comfortable position. He shuddered in delight as she then stroked him fully for good measure.

“Better?” She smiled

And somehow worse, he thought before reaching for her. “I want you so bad,” he husked before kissing her breath away. His hands crept up under her shirt to squeeze her breasts, one hand then working itself beneath the lacy cup to swipe fingertips over her hardening nipple. She gasped softly, arching into his hand.

The movement exposed her neck to him and he lurched forward, latching on and sucking hard at the sensitive spot beneath her ear. She answered with a moan of his name. His cock twitched hard. 

“Pretty sure I marked you,” pulling back, he was certain he could see the bruise forming even in the dark. “Guess you’re mine,” he whispered before taking a fistful of hair and holding her to meet his gaze. “Are you?”

Biting her bottom lip, she placed a hand on the back of his neck and squeezing. “Yes.” Immediately, their kisses became more frenzied and their clothing more restricting. She wanted to feel his skin, his fingers, his tongue…

“Is this what it was always like?” Dean’s voice was breathless.

She chuckled, “Hell no. Usually it was more awkward. Maybe a head knock or two, accidental bit lip, teeth clicking together. And don’t even get me started on braces.”

He shuddered. “And the blue balls?”

“Oh, that’s pretty accurate.” She cupped him, enjoying the firmness in her hand. “I’ve been told.”

“I gotta get you home,” he growled, “Or I’m gonna make a mess.”

“Or…” she leaned in to capture his perfect lips again. “I can give you some relief.”

“You can…” his puzzled eyes widened when she popped the button of his jeans and then easing the zipper down. “Oh,” he pulsed in her hand. “Are you sure?”

She stroked his shaft firmly. “I want to please you.”

He groaned, his head falling back against the seat. “Have your way.” He scooted down in the seat, widening his legs and pushing his jeans farther down, completely freeing himself. His cock jutting out proudly. 

Tucked into his side, his arm tight around her shoulder while she pumped steadily. Eager droplets of pre cum were quickly whisked away by her thumb. Before long, Dean was lifting his hips and fucking into her hand. On a break for air, he moaned loudly, “I’m close. I’m so close.”

“Yeah?” She questioned, not stopping.

He swallowed hard, nodding. “You’re gonna make me cum.”

“Good,” she kissed him hard once more, then quickly bent down, sucking him in to the root. 

He shouted her name, immediately one hand was at the back of her head, guiding her up and down. A couple of passes and he was shooting down her throat with a roar. “Ohmygod,” he panted, watching her as she sat up licking her lips proudly.

“C’mere,” he urged, “you better put a cardboard cutout of yourself in your chair tomorrow, cuz I’m not letting you out of our bed.”

“Our bed. I like that.”


End file.
